Freaky Hogwarts
by Lady Isa-Pisa
Summary: Was wenn Neville ausversehen einen Trank über Snape und McGonagall verschüttet? Was wenn Severus und Minerva s Körper getauscht werden? Wenn die Schüler sich fragen ob ihre Lehrer verrückt sind, nachdem Professor McGonagall auf einmal Slytherins bevorzugt und Snape gepflegt und nett ist? Was wenn Dumbledore in Minerva verliebt und Severus das nicht gut findet? Ja dann haben wir...


Hallöchen die Idee kam mir plötzlich in der Mittagspause und ich dachte sie wäre ganz lustig, wäre nett wenn ihr mir sagt was ihr davon hält. Weil ich andernfalls nicht weiterschreibe. Also wenn es euch gefällt, ich beiße nicht. AD+MM oder SS+MM ist noch nicht sicher, wie ihr es lieber wollt, es ist eine Komödie mit einer Portion Romanze und einen Schuss Drama… Eure Isa-Pisa

Freaky Hogwarts

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch, nun ja nicht ganz, aber er fing normal an. Es ist keine Frage, sondern eine Tatsache, dass der Tag vollkommen normal verlief, bis zum Mittagessen. Wobei auch dieses normal verlief, es herrschte die übliche Lautstärke, Professor Snape zog Punkte von Gryffindor ab, woraufhin er mit Professor McGonagall in eine Diskussion verfiel. Das goldene Trio tuschelte leise, Draco Malfoy überlegte, wie er Harry Potter ärgern konnte, Argus Filch suchte seine Katze, aber irgendwann war das Mittagessen zu Ende.

Ohne dass jemand bemerkt hatte, das Neville Longbottom fehlte, ja in der Tat, denn Neville hatte einen geheimen Plan, er wollte beweisen, dass er doch etwas konnte. So braute er allein einen Trank, tatsächlich lief bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch alles gut. Leider vergaß der tollpatschige Junge die Zeit, das Mittagessen war seit kurzem vorbei, er musste sich beeilen um noch pünktlich in den Kräuterkundeunterricht zu kommen. Also lief er so schnell, ihn seine Beine trugen, durch die großen Gänge Hogwarts, seine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder und der Trank schwappte im Kessel bedenklich auf und ab.

Bis dort wie aus dem nichts Professor Snape auftauchte, hinter dem eine wütende Professor McGonagall stolzierte. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören, als der Kessel auf dem Boden aufkam und McGonagall nach hinten flog. Auch Snape erging es nicht besser, mit einem Aufschrei landete er auf allen Vieren. Neville sah ängstlich auf, was hatte er da nur angerichtet, sicherlich würde das Ärger geben. Er tat das einzige was ihm in den Sinn kam, „laufen, um sein Leben", Neville wusste nicht wieso der Hut ihn nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte, Hufflepuff hätte doch so viel besser gepasst, nun lief er schon wieder davon. Er konnte nur hoffen das die beiden Professoren ihn nicht gesehen hatten, aber ganz sicher war er da nicht, was wenn er von Hogwarts flog oder der Trank sie verletzt hatte, oh nein, was sollte er nur tun?

Er war gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und wollte in seinem Schlafraum verschwinden, als eine Stimme ihn aufschrecken ließ.

„Neville alles in Ordnung, du siehst ganz krank aus!?"

„Äh ne- nein, alles in Ordnung Hermine, ich bin nur etwas müde", stotterte er und stolperte, die Treppen nach oben, in sein Zimmer.

Minerva legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf den Kopf, welcher schrecklich pochte, was ist denn gerade passiert, fragte sie sich verwirrt. Plötzlich stutzte sie, ihr Haar war offen, hatte es sich bei dem Sturz gelöst? Nein ihr Haar war nicht so kurz, nein das war nicht ihr Haar, erschrocken tastete sie ihr Gesicht ab, eine große Nase, Bartstoppel, was war hier los. Panisch drehte sie sich zu Severus um. Schockiert schrie sie auf, vor ihr saß nicht Severus sondern „Sie" selbst, aber das war nicht möglich oder doch?

Severus schien nun auch gemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, da er verwirrt aufsah und nach Luft schnappte als er sah wer da vor ihm saß, nämlich er selbst. Minerva beschloss nicht mehr so oft nach Luft zu schnappen, sie sah nicht gut aus wenn sie das tat, wie sie von ihren Beobachtungen aus festgestellt hatte. Severus setzte sich auf, „ich fasse es nicht, wie konnte das bloß passieren ich, ich bin eine Frau, ich habe Brüste, zur Bestätigung griff er sich an die Brüste oder besser gesagt die von Minerva. Welche wütend zischte, „nimm sofort deine Hände von meiner Oberweite, nur weil du in meinem Körper steckst brauchst du ihn nicht wie deinen behandeln, außerdem sind wir mitten auf dem Gang!" Severus brummte nur und warf ihr einen seiner Todesblicke zu, was jedoch mit dem Gesicht von Minerva nicht die richtige Wirkung erzielte.

Nach längeren Überlegungen, verzogen sich die beiden in die Kerker zu Severus Räumen, nachdem dieser sich geweigert hatte in Minerva´s Räume zu gehen, die gleich um die Ecke waren. Angespannt ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen, genervt nahm er die Brille von der Nase und musterte sie abgeneigt, „dieses Teil nervt, es rutscht die ganze Zeit." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er Minerva, besser gesagt seinen Körper, nach einer Weile runzelte er die Stirn, „sag mal liegt das an mir oder siehst du ohne Brille perfekt?"

Minerva sah zu Boden, „naja es bringt einem mehr Respekt, von den Schülern ein!" Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „tja solange ich „du" bin kannst du die Brille vergessen, sowas trage ich nicht", mit diesen Worten zerbrach er sie, Minerva klappte der Mund auf, es war komisch sich selbst zu sehen wie sie ihre Brille zerbrach.

„Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf, „was wollen wir denn jetzt so machen, wir können doch nicht so, bis an unser Lebensende bleiben!" Severus legte die Stirn in Falten, „also ich suche einen Gegentrank und während dieser Zeit, tun wir einfach so als wären wir die jeweils andere Person."

Anschließend wollte er Minerva rauswerfen, bis er merkte, dass er zu gehen hatte, so knallte er die Tür zu und machte sich auf den Weg, zu seinen nun neuen Räumen. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen sah sich Minerva um, Severus Räume waren ziemlich schlicht, Bücherregale zierten die Wände und bequeme Ledersessel standen vor einem großen Kamin. Neugierig begutachtete Minerva das Schlafzimmer, dort stand ein riesiges Bett, mit schwarzen Kissen und einer Decke aus Seide, im Großen und ganzem gefiel es ihr nur etwas zu dunkel war es, aber das konnte sie ändern.

Mürrisch ging Snape durch die Gänge, ein Glück begegnete ihm kein Schüler, das Passwort hatte Minerva ihm noch gesagt, „Animaguskatze", wie überaus einfallsreich. Skeptisch besah sich Snape die Räume, sie waren recht gemütlich, ein Sofa und Teppich, meist waren die Möbel aus Holz, er beschloss erst mal andere Sachen anzuziehen, wie konnte die Frau den ganzen Tag, mit so schweren Kleidern rumlaufen? Gelangweilt durchwühlte er ihren Kleiderschrank, tatsächlich fand er weit hinten schöne eng geschnittene Kleider, die meisten waren grün, er fischte sich eines heraus und begann die schweren Kleider loszuwerden, aber dies war schwerer als gedacht. Er suchte nach einem Reisverschluss oder irgendetwas, aber vergeblich, irgendwann nahm er einfach seinen Zauberstab und entfernte das Teufelsteil. Doch als das Kleid weg war, kam er nicht um hin zu staunen, die Frau hatte noch einen recht ansehnlichen Körper und Kurven, auch ihre Brüste waren nicht klein, warum versteckte sie das alles. Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf damit war nun Schluss, schnell zog er das Kleid über und öffnete die Haare, leider war er nicht ganz zufrieden, die Haare waren wirklich argh lang, dabei stand ihr das gar nicht. So kürzte er sie kurzerhand bis sie nur knapp über die Schulter fielen, so konnte sie ihr Brötchen noch machen, außerdem war das immer noch lang, aber Haare bis zum Hinterteil war übertrieben.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sich im Spiegel, der Ausschnitt noch etwas größer und gut, so sah sie wirklich hübsch aus, die Schüler würden staunen. Er freute sich schon auf Minerva´s Blick. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, „Minerva, ich bin es Albus!" Severus riss die Augen auf, oh nein.


End file.
